hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Absolution (old)
For the feat to achieve, see Absolution (challenge) Absolution is an opportunity available for the World of Tomorrow mission. It can be used in order to access the Ether field lab, the location of the DNA Specific Virus, whose destruction is one of the main objectives of the mission. Background story The scientist says she made a mistake yesterday. A mistake which ended a man's life. He was a good man, whom she had personally known. She says that even a small mistake could be catastrophic where she works. She asks the priest if she can go pay her respects at the man's body, currently lying inside the chapel morgue. Description :Entering the lab requires a keycard and a uniform. Luckily, both are within reach. :An accident at the Ether lab has claimed the life of a scientist. His body is currently stored at the town morgue, and a guilt-ridden colleague plans to visit there to pay her respects. Between them, these two have everything we need to infiltrate the field lab. Instructions :1. Investigate the morgue :2. Get a church staff disguise :3. Follow the lab technician into the morgue :4. Get the lab technician's keycard :5. Find the seaside entrance to the secret lab Guide Getting started The starting point for the opportunity is inside the Sapienza church where a female scientist working at the Ether lab is making a confession to the priest in the confessional booth. After listening to the conversation, you will recieve your first instruction which is to investigate the morgue on the north side of the church. If you start tracking the opportunity immediately from the mid-game menu, you are not required to listen to the conversation first, and can head to the morgue straight away. Once you approach the western entrance of the morgue, you will notice there is a guard not letting you through, meaning you will be instructed to get a Church Staff disguise. Getting into the morgue The game will automatically give you a target to follow and get the disguise from. There are however no good places where you can actually hide his body properly, near the path cycle he's walking, and if you take too long to get the disguise, the female scientist will enter the morgue, finish up in there, and also start heading back towards the lab. If she leaves the morgue, the opportunity is however not lost, but getting her keycard will be way more difficult. You will preferably want to be inside the morgue before she enters, and there is also a disguise to pick up inside which you are going to need later on. An alternative is to head to the entrance on the opposite side of the morgue. Make sure the man working there is inside the room and not outside. Close the door so no one on the outside can see you and then subdue him from behind. The door leading into the next room of the morgue will be locked but the man you just took out will carry a Church Key on him, which you can use if you do not have a lockpick in your inventory. By doing it this way, you do not need to put on the man's disguise, but simply drag him into the next room and hide his body in the container inside. You can then, while wearing your regular suit, blend in (hide) by lying down on the opposite side of the room from where the corpse is at. If you do decide to take out the marked church staff NPC instead, you will be instructed to follow the lab technician into the morgue after putting on the disguise. With the disguise on you can still enter before her if you want, since you will be allowed inside by the guard this time. Either enter alone or wait for her and then follow her inside. Entering first might be the better idea since a lot of people are able to see through your church staff disguise. Once inside, you can hide in the casket inside the first room or hide on the bench in the second room where you are actually going to take her out. If you hide in the first room's casket, the priest will enter the room right about the same time as the scientist enters. He will not be able to see you as long as you keep pretending to be dead (by hiding). When the priest and the scientist's bodyguard both have left the morgue, you can enter the room with the scientist. Opportunity completion Once the scientist has entered the morgue she will ask her bodyguard to leave the room. The bodyguard seem to not always follow her inside though, perhaps depending on which approach you take. Once she is alone in the morgue you can take her out from behind and hide her in the container. She will drop two items on the ground. The first one is the Biolab Keycard which is what you need in order to progress with the opportunity, and the other one is the Biolab Laptop Dongle which can be used to significantly speed things up later when you take advantage of your opportunity. Make sure to equip the Lab Technician disguise as well. You have to take the disguise from the deceased man since Agent 47 is unable to wear female clothing, even when it is near identical. You do not recieve a notification to actually take the disguise but the voiceover will hint towards it. Once you have the lab disguise, the keycard and the laptop dongle, follow your next instruction which is now going to be to find the secret lab entrance. Follow the edge of the sea south, past both the beach and the pier, and walk through the little entrance leading out onto the rock path. You will eventually end up with a door to your left, leading into the underground cave system. Swipe your card at the Keycard Reader and enter. This will complete the opportunity and you can now take advantage of it. Using the opportunity You now have access to the Ether Field Lab and can choose among all the different options of how you want to destroy the DNA Specific Virus. The easiest and quickest way is to use the laptop dongle which you got from the female scientist. Since this dongle is unique and there is only one of it, doing this opportunity is the only way to actually get hold of it. This way of destroying the virus thus becomes the main purpose of this opportunity. Once inside head down the first tunnel, past the lab technician which would be suspicious of you if his back wasn't against you, and then turn left and walk up the stairs of the nearest building. There will be a lab technician on the roof who can see through your disguise. On one of the tables you will see the Biolab Laptop. You can destroy the virus instantly by inserting the laptop dongle into it. You can wait to walk up and do it right after the scientist turns away from the table, but you might as well sneak up immediately when he gets to the same table and insert the dongle, because he will in fact not notice you at all even if you stand right beside him. You will always also have the option of simply pacifying him and then putting his body inside the container located on the same roof. As soon as you insert the dongle into the computer, the virus will be destroyed and the alarm will go on. The objective is now completed and you can find your way out of there. If you have already assassinated the two targets, you can exit the mission right here through the plane standing on the water, easily seen from the roof by looking to the right of the laptop. When you entered the secret lab entrance, you were likely recorded by the security camera above the doorway. You can destroy the evidence by erasing the footage from the Camera Recorder located inside the same building which you just were on the roof of. You can do this either before or after destroying the virus up there. Challenge possibilities While taking this opportunity, there are several challenges which you could complete at the same time. During the opportunity you will complete the Getting Access discovery challenge, the Underground discovery challenge, the Absolution feats challenge, as well as the Grave Robber feats challenge. When the virus has been destroyed, Francesca De Santis will eventually come down to take a look at what happened, but this could take several minutes. While she is down in the underground cave system, there are a couple of unique ways of assassinating her. You could make a stalactite fall down on her to complete the Caving In assassination challenge. Since this will look like an accident if you do it unnoticed, you could also get the Someone Could Hurt Themselves feats challenge. You could also kill her inside the virus containment unit by turning off the ventilation to complete the Fatal Reaction assassination challenge. If this is your first time assassinating De Santis, you will also complete The Scientist targets challenge. If you destroy the virus for the first time, you will also complete the Eliminating the Competition feats challenge. There are various other challenges to complete depending on which way you choose to destroy it. If you complete the mission down in the lab by escaping through the airplane exit, you will accomplish the Silvio's Way Out discovery challenge. Trivia * The name of the female scientist is never revealed during the opportunity but you will learn that the name of the dead lab technician is Malcolm. You will also learn that her bodyguard is named Bernard. See also *''Absolution (challenge)'' Category:World of Tomorrow opportunities